A Demigod Facebook
by annabethandpercy4ever
Summary: The title says it all. Humor/Drama/Romance. Rated T just 'cuz. Most characters from PJO and HoO. Updates every 2-4 days
1. A start of an EVIL plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or Facebook**

**Leo V. updated his status-**

I'm wearing a beanie =D

**Comments:**

**Percy J.: **Why did you put a mushroom?

**Leo V.: **Percy that's a smiley face**.**

**Percy J.: **It is?

**Jason G.: **It looks like a mushroom.

**Annabeth C.: **GUYS! IT'S A SMILEY FACE!

**Nico A.: **Geez Annabeth.

**Annabeth C.:** When did you get here?

**Thalia G. updated her status-**

Artemis is letting the hunters stay at camp for a while!

**Comments:**

**Annabeth C.: **YAAAY!

**Nico A.: **I will stalk you Thalia.

**Thalia G.: **What's wrong with you Nico?!

**Nico A.: **Everything.

**Leo V.: **Jason you're dead.

**Jason G.: **Why?

**Leo V. updated his status-**

Working on an EVIL plan. HAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Comments:**

**Piper M.: **What are you doing Leo?!

**Apollo: **Should we be scared?

**Leo V.: **Jason should be!

**Jason G.: **:O

**Leo V.: **Fear me!

**Jason G**. **updated his status-**

I'm so scared! :O

**Leo V. and Octavian liked this**

**Comments:**

**Leo V.: **HAHAHAHAHA!

**Octavian: **Jason I took your bear!

**Jason G.: **NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MURDERED !

**Piper M. updated her status-**

Jason has a stuffed bear?!

**Thalia G. and the rest of CHB and Camp Jupiter liked this**

**Comments:**

**Thalia G.:** Yea.

**Piper M.:** :O

**Nico A.: **This is great for blackmail!

**Olympus: **:O

**Reyna: **HAHA!

**Hazel L. updated her status-**

Dad is making Nico and I go to the Underworld for a week.

**Thalia G. liked this.**

**Comments:**

**Thalia G.:** That means Nico can't stalk me!

**Nico A.: **You don't know were I have hidden cameras…

**Thalia G.: **Creep.

**Leo V.: **I am also using those to spy on Jason ;}

**Piper M.: **Really, Leo? Evil face?

**Leo V.: **Octavian will you help me with my plan?!

**Octavian: **Yes. ;}

**Jason G.: **I am so scared!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This WILL be a full story. I was bored and this idea popped in my head =D I will update if you peoples like it. If you don't well, then don't read it =) 3 reviews and I will update. Only 3 at the least. =D**

**Good night…or morning…. Or whatever time of day it is for you. –Jaime Grace XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Jason Grace scared of Bunnies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or Facebook**

**Jason G. updated his status-**

**LEO! THERES A BUNNY IN MY CABIN!**

Leo laughed as he read this.

**Comments:**

**Piper M.: Is Jason scared of bunnies? **She typed.

**Thalia G.: Yea, I think he is. He's hiding in the corner rocking back and forth. **Thalia typed looking over at Jason snickering.

**Leo V.: HAHAHAHAHAHA!** Leo typed laughing evilly, his cabin members looked over with scared faces.

"Leo are you OK?" a newbie Alan asked.

"Yep." Leo replied.

**Octavian updated his status-**

**I am at CHB! I brought my knife, Jason, watch your teddy bear!**

Jason ran to his bunk and held his teddy bear in his arms saying reassuring words to it. Thalia just stared at him before falling into a giggling fit.

**Comments:**

**Thalia G.: HAHAHA! He's scared now!** She typed still laughing.

**Piper M.: Jason has a teddy bear?!** Piper typed confused. She walked into the Zeus cabin and saw Jason sitting on his bunk with the teddy bear. She fell to the floor laughing. Thalia joined her.

**OK, sorry that chapter was short, I'm grounded and I snuck the computer into my room. I hope you Enjoyed it.**

**-Jaime Grace**


	3. AN

**Hey guys, ok so some of you peoples keep saying this story is like obsessivebookdiva story. So I haven't read that, I share my account with my bff. She was the one who is reading that. I HAVE NOT READ THAT STORY! I will go read it though so I can make sure this isn't the same as that one. So sorry for the confusion. I only read like 5 stories on here, my friend, she reads the others. This isn't a hate, a guest reviewed it, or someone to lazy to long in. So sorry for the confusion and sorry to obsessivebookdiva. Thank, and if you want I can just take ythis story down and make a new one, if you want, or I could keep going with the plan I have and make sure it isn't the same as obsessivbookdiva's. Just review on what I should do. If you don't belief me, then stop reading this. Have a nice day, evening or night. -Jaime Grace**


	4. AN 2

**Hello, this is Katilynn (AKA Kat), Jaime's friend. Jaime is currently at a music camp. She didn't have the time to make a A/N before she left so I thought I would be nice and make it for her. She will be there for 2 weeks :( I know, I'm sad too. But I figured out her password (sometimes Jaime is an idiot) for this. So for her story Perlia: The chapters past chapter 8 are hers**

**Demigod Facebook (is that what it's called?): Jaime will probably delete this story.. sorry.**

**A Daughter of Jupiter: Jaime needs ideas for the prophecy and the quest, she will be using Darksword13 and Eclaire von choc's ideas. **

**Thanks! ~Katilynn (Kat) PS Jaime, when you see this, PLZ DONT KILL ME!**


End file.
